The Day Hotaru Imai Died
by Permanent Violet
Summary: Hotaru was beautiful, intelligent and had a boyfriend anyone would kill to get their hands on. But one day, one day someone did. This is a story told by three people, Hotaru the killed , Sumire the killer and Ruka the boyfriend .
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I'm not slacking!! Honest!! This story just popped_(lol I wrote pooped 5 times here xD)_ into my head while I was having a bath_(Typical) _and here we are!! Btw you may not know this but Sumire actually is 3rd on my favorite character list of Gakuen Alice_(Just behind Ruka and Misaki(the girl not the sempai)) _So here we go....**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The day I died should've been a happy day

The day I died was my boyfriends birthday

The day I died was our 2-year 'being together' anniversary

The day I died many people cried

The day I died the last thing I said to my boyfriend was "I love you"

The day I died the last thing I said to my best friend was "Baka"

The day I died was March 16th

The day I died I had finally reached 'special star' status

The day I died I had finally finished an invention I had been working on for a year

The day I died I showed the most emotion I ever had

The day I died I was the first person to be murdered at Alice Academy.

The day she died should've been a happy day

The day she died was my birthday

The day she died was me and my girlfriend's 2nd year together

The day she died I cried the most I have ever done

The day she died I said to her "I love you"

The day she died I said to my best fried "Why?"

The day she died was March 16th

The day she died we celebrated her star levelling

The day she died all the animals came

The day she died she had a face to rival the time I first kissed her

The day she died I swore I'd wring the neck of whoever did this to her

* * *

The day I killed should've been a happy day for me

The day I killed my fanclub had invited my addiction to celebrate his birthday

The day I killed it was 2 years since I had my heart ripped out

The day I killed I pretended to cry

The day I killed the three words they spoke were even more meaningful

The day I killed my best friend was really crying

The day I killed was March 16th

The day I killed I'd reached 'three-star' status

The day I killed I ran on all fours to my room

The day I killed 'The Ice Queen' melted

The day I killed I was the first murderer at Alice Academy


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: THANKS!! 3 of you reviewed!! Thanks to Suzuka Harukaze, Dark-Lady-Hel and Sakoshi Choco!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**Ruka**

The day she died, the day Hotaru Imai died, the day I became an adult, 18 years of age, March 16th.

I have always blamed myself.

Maybe, just maybe, if I hadn't been so..._involved_...with my fanclub's 'surprise' birthday party, I would've come with her, took her back to her lab and stopped the killer...if only...

I will always remember Sumire bursting into the room and yelling those four fateful words:

"Hotaru has been murdered!"

**Sumire**

"Hotaru has been murdered!" the four words I spoke, only I forgot to add: "By me."

It was quick, if you want to know, and it didn't give the pleasure I thought it would.

I didn't feel sadness, or guilt either, I was in more of a mindless stupor.

They were in my room, holding Ruka's surprise party so I couldn't not tell them, I just left out the part about me...

Plus the Blood splatters on my uniform gave away I was there, and denying it would just cause suspicion.

But there is still a chance someone with the ghost-reader alice would come, it was dark, but she might have seen.

**Hotaru**

I'm dead.

It feels good to write it down like that, but yeah, I am.

My personality has changed as well, I show more emotions on my face, but that is_ partially _Ruka's fault.

Wait.

It's hit me.

I won't be able to blackmail him now I'm dead.

Damn.

I don't blame her, Sumire I mean, for killing me.

But I miss holding him, Ruka, I miss kissing his lovely lips and stroking his golden hair.

Crap I sound like Mikan, crap...

Speaking of which I miss her too.

Her smile.

The bump on her head from too many Baka blasts.

I'm making myself laugh now xD.

I suppose its best for me to laugh...

**Ruka**

It was a fresh spring morning, dewdrops draped themselves over Sakura trees, but what would normally be a happy scene was dampened by the ominous gloom of Hotaru's funeral, held exclusively at Alice Academy.

The hall was filled with business people, several of which I had come into contact with over the past year.

All of them were crying.

I wasn't.

I couldn't.

I was beyond tears.

As I stepped up to give my speech, in a black tuxedo(Mikan said I looked cute through her tears) the whole hall fell silent.

They were staring at me.

No matter how much I tried to cover up my streaked face, the tear-tracks still remained.

Since I became her boyfriend I had never stopped smiling.

I had earned a reputation: 'Ruka Nogi, the boy who always smiles.'

I had a reason.

Natsume was happy.

Why shouldn't I?

**Sumire**

I had never seen him this unhappy.

Sure, he was pretty gloomy when Natsume was...well...Not as he is now...but never _this_ unhappy.

I almost feel bad about causing this, scratch that, I _do_ feel bad.

It's like...something eating away at me...torturing my soul...I can't feel it... yet I can...

OKAY thats weird.

Anyway...

We got rearranged in our 3-star rooms yesterday, we have 17 girls in this room, all of them REALLY annoying!

I have to share a bunk with Mikan, I don't know _how _she became a 3-star, but she did.

Cue lying awake 'til 3am listening to Mikan sobbing anyone?!

Really annoyed.

One girl, who has the music alice(can't remember her name, something like Creamii?) is OBSESSED with this crap band endorsed by a kids TV channel, WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT CHANNEL AT THE ACADEMY!!

It's totally annoying.

It is SERIOUSLY not apparent how these girls became 3-stars.

You CANNOT get to sleep here, theres like every 5 seconds: "I need the Toiiiiiiiiiiiileeeeeeeeettt!" or "OMG where's Snuggle-snuggle Wuv bunny!!" I feel like screaming at them "YOU'RE 17 AND 18, ACT LIKE IT!!"

Mikan keeps going "Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.." in her sleep.

I feel like throttling her.

She's dead.

Get over it.

**Hotaru**

Mikan cried again last night(it's not like she doesn't every night.)

I was hovering above her bed, she was sharing a bunk with Sumire who looked _thoroughly_ pissed off.

Bloody cheek!

Mikan went "Hotaruuuuuuuuu..." and I felt like slapping her.

I'm dead.

Get over it.

Next I hovered over to Ruka's room.

I shouldn't have since it's a boys room, but I did.

I lay my head on his chest and he shivered.

Like he knew I was there, he smiled.

So I kissed him on the lips and he fainted.

I didn't know ghosts could do that?!

His blonde hair flopped over his sleeping eyes in a sexy manner so I couldn't help it; even though he had already fainted, I ran my hands over his hair, placed two hands on the sides of his head and kissed him again, fully this time.

It made me wish I wasn't just a ghostly shadow and could kiss him properly.

But I was.

So I couldn't.

My eyes drooped as I slithered round the corridor, right into Tobita Yuu.

And the problem is:

I actually hit him.

"I-Iinchou!" He looked as startled as I must've.

"Hotaru?! I thought you were dead?!"

I let my face damp back to its usual emotionless facade and spoke: "I am"

I stopped hovering and walked over to him

"You have the ghost reader alice."

"Yeah...I guess..."

I grabbed his wrists, showing such emotion, tears streaming from my violet eyes.

"Please...Please Iinchou, give an alice stone to Ruka.

I want to touch him.

I want to kiss him.

I want to make him mine again."

**Ruka**

Sumire kissed me.

On the lips.

But the real problem is, I kissed her back.

And it was good, I mean, in a fit of passion I kinda became her boyfriend.

Shit.

People already talk about it in the corridors: _"He bounced back fast! I completely underestimated him. With Sumire too! I thought he hated her!" _

I did.

I do.

I mean, I sort of like her, as a sort of friend.

Nothing more.

She is obsessed with me though, and Natsume.

But I still couldn't bear it if Mikan died not Hotaru, for if Natsume was crushed again, I wouldn't know how to act.

I had felt the few drops of tears roll down my cheeks before I realized I was crying.

My eyelashes began to stick together and my sandy-blonde hair stuck to my forehead.

Suddenly I felt two warm hands course up my naked back and wrap around my arms.

Sumire.

I turned my head to tell her to back off and my lips collided with hers.

Just as Tobita Yuu ran in.

**Sumire**

I Love him.

Murdering Hotaru has finally paid off!

I am Ruka's girlfriend!

UH-HUH!

Plus he's a good a kisser as I imagined!

DOUBLE WOO!!

Iinchou walked in and ruined our 'moment' though.

I was very sad )=

I swear Hotaru is haunting me though, ever since Iinchou burst in.

Strange things have been happening, like I couldn't find my uniform this morning.

Straaaaange.

Don't really care though...

**Hotaru**

I don't believe it.

Sumire is _my_ Ruka's girlfriend.

That SLUT!

I was gonna give him Iinchou's alice stone too so he could see me, but now I wont.

I'll haunt both of them :(

I told Iinchou not to tell anyone about his second alice, he was quite reluctant but did finally agree.

It's better if they didn't know.

I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA HAUNT THEIR SORRY ASSES!!

I already put up some _embarrassing_ photos of Ruka in the hallway but Sumire is currently squeaky-clean.

I might just tell Iinchou it was her though...

But then I couldn't have so much fun with her :)

**Ruka**

I am freaked.

Dammit.

I don't know _HOW_ Hotaru got those photos, all I know is I spent half an hour getting them all down!

I know it was her because seriously...who would have access to my _personal_ wardrobe except her...

I suppose I should start loving Sumire, I mean, She is pretty hot and a _dynamo_ kisser.

I won't forget about Hotaru though, just, while she's haunting me...

ACK!

What am I saying?

I'll never love Sumire!

Never!

But still...

I _should _get over Hotaru, even though I still love her, I mean look what happened to me and Mikan, I loved her for TWO YEARS after she started dating Natsume.

TWO WHOLE YEARS!!

I've decided.

I will give it a shot.

What's the worst that could happen?

**A/N: 6 pages ROCK ON!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so pleased for this story to become your 'favorite story' and 'story watch' and some people even added me to favorite author! I should have a bath more often xD I've had so much support from my classmates so thank you to you guys too! **

**Only 3 pages this time! I guess the memories are bigger though! Plus why it's so short is that I rewrote it completely on Saturday!**

**The next chapter is the last one! Please Vote on my profile whether it should be a Gakuen Alice or a Hana Kimi fanfic next!!**

* * *

**Hotaru**

I'm pregnant.

Well, I _was_.

I'm destined to become the mother of an unborn child for eternity.

God.

It has to be Ruka's, which means I have to tell him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I don't _remember _not using protection but...there was that time...we were drunk and...I guess...heh...

Anyway, anyway, Iinchou has a cold which means I have to come into his room, _which he shares with Ruka!_

Arg.

AAARG!

I seriously don't know how I cope these days!

It's not that great being a ghost, you get all the usual human problems, with the added 'bonus' of NO-ONE CAN SEE YOU!

I don't know why I'm not freaking out more, I mean, I'M PREGNANT FOR GAWDS SAKE!

**Ruka**

Hotaru...and...Iinchou...they're, they're, COMMUNUCATING and, and, she's.........PREGNANT?!?!

I'm getting Whiplash just thinking about it!

AND she saw me and Sumire...together..._kissing!_

Gawd, I feel like breaking down into tears, screaming and losing control.

ARG!

I'm being filled with memories, it feels like I'm going to burst!

_The spring sky was heavy with cherry blossoms, they seemed to dance in the wind like little butterflies against the azure sky._

_I took in all the details, the way the lighting cast a shadowy circle on our entwined bodies, the little mole near her right eye; I could feel every bump, every spring in the bed and her warm breathing on my chest._

_I watched as she slowly untangled herself from the expanse of my arms and went to close the curtains, she was wearing a little pink translucent nightie, which Mikan had given her when she found out we'd hooked up._

_The nightie was hanging off her body in such a way that it made each curve, each slender muscle look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. _

_Her violet eyes twinkled and narrowed in that mischievous smirk I had learned to love, and she walked towards me, taking a patience between each stride, as if we had all the time in the world._

_When she had gotten so close I could smell her soft fragrance, one of rose petals with a hint of engine oil, and could almost taste her in my mouth, I put my lips softly against her ear and whispered "I love you." a thousand times._

_Then she pushed me down into the folds of the bed sheet and whispered "I don't think this is what they had in mind when they said take a day off to study!" and I murmured back "I don't care."_

**Sumire**

What is happening to me?

Is it remorse, pain, happiness, guilt?

I feel like I'm reliving each memory in perfect detail, the vivid shapes seem to move underneath my eyelids, its, its, torture!

_The classroom was filled with rowdy students, I longed to go outside; I gazed out of the window watching the trees shed their orange leaves onto the grass._

"_Class, we have a new pair of students in! So please treat them nicely!" I let out a small groan and continued to stare out of the window, "Probably another bunch of idiots" I thought and Koko leaned over to me and whispered: "Really? I thought they'd be just your type!"_

_I whacked him playfully over the head with my hand and said "Stop reading my thoughts you doofus!" Only to receive a sharp glare from the teacher "Kokoroyomi, Sumire, when you've quite finished!" I glared at her and my eyes fell on a raven-haired boy and a blonde. _

_THUNK!_

_I heard the teacher sigh and say: "Take her to the infirmary." and I felt some-ones arms underneath me, before I passed out fully._

"_You're in love!" I woke up to hear Koko's annoying voice in my ear "HEY! I'm not in love! I'm only 8!! Just because I find them attractive DOES NOT mean I'm in love!!" Koko's mouth remained smiling, but his eyes did not, "Er...Sumire..." He pointed at the doorway, and as I followed his finger I saw the blonde standing there, a shocked expression on his face and his lips slowly mouthing the word 'attractive.'_

_Then he ran, and Koko held me down, telling me not to go after him, I let out a small tear and whispered: "Alright."_

**Hotaru**

The investigators came.

I mean, the corridor where I was killed had been blocked previously, but it took a while for the paperwork to be done and the top investigators to be flown in from America!

Its strange, I expect now that they're here they'll find out about Sumire, which is sort of sad...I mean she made sure that Ruka didn't grieve right?

_I made my way down the dark corridor, my head throbbing from the noise of the party and the taste of puke in my mouth._

_I hunched over and retched, suddenly I heard a murmuring: "Okay, I'm going to do it! Arg but what if I don't! She could-" The murmuring was cut off with a loud whisper: "KOKO!" I thought nothing of it, probably just Sumire messing around, when I saw the silver flash of a blade and my thoughts were cut off._

_I gazed down at my body, my throat cut and oozing blood and my eyes open in a motionless stare; I watched Sumire run off, and Koko come down and mutter: "I can't believe the woman I love could do such a thing." he had stopped smiling, I was shocked at this and what he spoke._

_Suddenly Ruka burst out from around the corridor, tears streaming down his pale face as he held me in his lap, pushing Koko aside with such force that he was sent crashing into the wall; "Please, PLEASE HOTARU! Wake up, WAKE UP DAMN YOU! I'LL LET YOU BLACKMAIL ME FOREVER JUST PLEASE WAKE UP!!" He ripped off his white shirt and wrapped it around my neck to stifle the blood, so I willed myself back into my body, if only for a moment, to touch his face and say: "I love you." _

_His sunflower-blonde hair became matted and stuck to the back of his head as he yelled: "SOMEONE! ANYONE! GET IMAI-SENSEI, GET HER BROTHER!!" Natsume placed a firm hand on his shoulder and said: "I'm sorry. She's gone." _

"_You're lying. WHY ARE YOU LYING?! WHY DO YOU LIE TO ME?!?!" He pounded Natsume's chest with his fists and sobbed and before I knew it I was crying with him, crying for my life, crying for my trust and most of all, Crying for Ruka._


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG FINAL CHAPTER!! Thanks to Roisin(PinkWoozle), Dark-Lady-Hel, Little Miss Idiot and Suzuka Harukaze for reviewing on Chapter 1 and Spring Emerald for reviewing on Chapter 2!(You should so check out her page if you like HotaruXRuka) By the way no-one voted on my poll so it's just gonna be the Gakuen Alice one!**

**Sumire**

Game Over.

The Jig is up.

They're gonna find out.

And there's nothing I can do.

Koko, he's gone into questioning, they have someone else with the mind-reader alice.

Say goodbye to me.

I don't know what they're going to do.

Maybe put me in the prison under the Hanahime, probably.

I deserve it though.

I mean I murdered Hotaru to get to Ruka, how could I not deserve this?

Damn it, I'm stupid.

Alright.

I don't care if you call me a crazy, emo masochist, I believe that if you do something you should get the same punishment as what you did.

Seriously this is my final goodbye.

I am going to jump.

I left a note, by the foot of my door:

_I am sorry. Sorry for the pain I caused you Ruka, the hurt that Mikan must've felt, and all for a stupid relationship? I really am an idiot. I spent so long chasing after a relationship I wished I had, even resorted to murder, just to find out who I wanted was here all along. Yes, I love Koko. And I regret not realizing it sooner._

**Ruka**

It happened so fast.

I mean, this afternoons events weren't exactly usual were they?

_I was on the roof, it was one of those hot spring days, where, despite everything, you'd feel happy, no-matter who you were._

_I looked up at the clouds as I absentmindedly ran my fingers through my hair and my heart ached for Hotaru._

_For her touch, the most delicate and beautiful thing I had ever felt._

_Her light engine-oil smell, which made me weak at the knees._

_The feel of her lips on mine, the most blissful moment in my existence._

_The sound of her laughter, rare but so, so, worth it._

_And her everlasting unrivaled beauty, like a porcelain doll with a rubber center, so perfect, so fragile, yet unbreakable._

_Then I heard sobs coming from beneath me, large racked ones._

_It happened in a flash, I saw a pale, streaked face, matted dark-green hair, and then I was over the edge, falling._

_--_

_--_

_--_

_My hand gripped tightly to the window ledge, I looked down and saw Sumire's contorted dead body lying on the Tarmacked floor, surrounded in a pool of crimson blood._

_Her body had made a wet crunching sort of sound as it hit the ground, she moaned something just before she died, a name, Koko._

"_RUKA!" I tore my gaze up from Sumire to stare at Hotaru's worried face, "H-Hotaru..." _

_As soon as she'd appeared she was gone, lost to dust, my eyes drooped and a tear seeped out from underneath my pale eyelashes, I was going to die._

"_RUKA!!" It was Mikan and Natsume, "Mikan...Don't look..." The wound in my chest hurt, where I had crashed through the railing, it hurt to speak, but still...I wanted to protect Mikan._

"_Go back and get Mochu, he'll help me get out of this." I faked a smile to tell her I was fine, although I wasn't._

"_NO!" Mikan showed her stubbornness "I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU!"_

_I got mad at her, I shouldn't have, I almost fell, "GO GET HIM! DO YOU WANT ME TO FALL?!"_

_She was shocked, she stepped back, then ran._

_Natsume's expression changed from worry, to shock, to pain as he noticed the blood dripping from my chest._

_I looked down at it, smiled and said: "I'm fine...fine..." and then I fainted, and fell._

I awoke and the familiar smell of engine oil filled my nostrils, the smell I never thought I would smell again.

My eyes were blurred but I could just make out the fuzzy figure of Hotaru standing over me.

"A-Am I dead?" I stammered, "In heaven?" My eyes started to get adjusted so I could see her roll her eyes as she said: "You're not dead. And neither am I!"

**Hotaru**

Ruka's reaction was funny to say the least!

"WHAT?!" I couldn't help giggling as I watched Ruka's blue eyes blow up almost saucer-shape.

I bit my lip and went back to my usual pokerface, "Sumire...She gave her life, to give life to me, and our child. I...We owe her a lot...."

He hugged me with both arms and whispered "God...I missed this..." I felt a wetness on my shoulder then realized he was crying, "I...I...Love you..."

I let out a tear, cupped my hand under his face, and kissed him full on the lips.

The passion between us was almost unbearable, the kiss said all I wanted to say and more; it rivaled, then surpassed our first kiss, and I could tell he knew it too.

Still attached to his mouth, I drew something out of my back pocket, a photo.

Then I broke the kiss and held it up to his face.

He looked startled for a second, but then, as realization crept up into his face, "HEY!!" He laughed as he tried to grab it off me, "GIVE THAT BACK!!"

"H-H-Hotaru?" I looked over at the doorway, and Mikan was standing there, a shocked expression on her face.

"M-M-Mikan?" The wide shameless grin spread out on my face as she ran towards me.

So predictable.

I whacked her with a baka shot halfway there, "You never change do you?" She quivered and threw herself into my arms, bawling her eyes out.

"Get away from me snot-girl!" I said whilst laughing and hugging her back.

I stroked her hair and closed my eyes, if there was one person I would _ever_ miss more than Ruka, it would be Mikan.

I broke away from Mikan suddenly and said "Ruka...In October...When I turn 18...Will you marry me?" I looked up at his sky-blue eyes with my violet ones and he paused, then smiled, "Of course."

Mikan started giggling, but it soon turned into laughter, "That's...BRILLIANT!"

**Sumire**

I do not regret it.

Seeing everyone happy like this gives me a sense...of well-being.

Even though I can only watch on the sidelines, I'm happy.

_Very_ happy.

Hotaru is a _brilliant_ human being, and having her live and me die was for the best.

Plus, I'm glad I taped Iinchou's alice stone to the back of my note, now I can talk to my boyfriend; talk to Koko.

I feel Like laughing aloud.

The story has a happy ending, finally, the happy ending everyone deserved.

_The End._

**A/N: Finished! Ta-Daa! BTW there will be a bonus chapter containing 2 bonus stories next!! Hmm...Alot of you hated Sumire, I wonder if your opinions would change after reading this!**

**Next story will be MisakiXTsubasaXOC (NO THANK YOU MARY-SUE!)**


End file.
